Abaddon
Abaddon war ein Ritter der Hölle, einer der ursprünglichen, von Luzifer persönlich ausgewählten Dämonen. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Abaddon war eine der ersten Dämonen. Sie wurde von Luzifer persönlich zum Ritter der Hölle auserwählt und dann von Kain ausgebildet. Zusammen mit Kain und den anderen Rittern der Hölle verwüstete sie Tausende von Jahren die Erde und schlachtete unzählige Menschen ab. thumb|left|Abaddon verlässt ColetteIm 19. Jahrhundert, in Jasper Springs, Mississippi, verliebte sich Kain in eine menschliche Frau namens Colette. Sie vergab ihm seine Sünden, sollte er die Klinge weglegen und nie wieder töten. Kain stimmte dem zu und heiratete daraufhin Colette. Als die restlichen Ritter der Hölle über Colette erfuhren, beschlossen sie Colette zu entführen und Kain war gezwungen die Klinge wieder zu benutzen und alle Ritter abzuschlachten, bis auf einen. Abaddon, der letzte verbliebene Ritter der Hölle, nahm Besitz von Colette und wollte Kain dazu zwingen seine Berufung wieder aufzunehmen und erinnerte ihn an die Affäre, die beide einst hatten. Kain lehnte ab und versuchte Abaddon zu töten, doch sie floh aus ihrer Hülle und Kain erstach dabei lediglich seine eigene Frau. thumb|left|198px|Abaddon übernimmt Josie SandsIm Jahre 1958 erfuhr sie von den Experimenten an Dämonen durch Pater Max Thompson, der diese Dämonen wieder in Menschen verwandelte. Sie tötete ihn am 5. August nachdem sie ihn gefoltert hatte und ihm ettliche Geheimnisse entlocken konnte. So erfuhr sie von den Männern der Schriften und ihrem Bunker mit all den Geheimnissen. Abaddon übernimmt den Körper der Oberin des St. Bonaventura Kloster in Millton, Illinois. In diesem Kloster trifft sie dann auf Henry Winchester und Josie Sands. Sie will eigentlich Henry's Körper übernehmen, da sie alles über die Männer der Schriften in Erfahrung bringen will. Josie bietet aber ihren Körper an und so übernimmt Abaddon am 12. August 1958 den Körper von Josie Sands. Staffel 8 thumb|left|248px|Abaddon telefoniert mit DeanAls 1958 das Initiationsritus stattfinden soll und Josie Sands aufgerufen wird, betritt sie als Abaddon den Raum und tötet alle Männer der Schriften bis auf Larry Ganem, der gerade noch rechtzeitig den Bunker Schlüssel an Henry weitergeben kann. Henry flieht ins Jahr 2013 und landet bei seinen Enkeln Sam und Dean. Abaddon folgt Henry jedoch in die Zukunft. Sie tötet den Motelbesitzer, nachdem sie durch ihn gesehen hat mit wem und wohin Henry geflohen ist. Sie kommt zu dem alten Quartier der Männer der Schrifte, welches nun ein Comicladen ist und kann dort durch die Besitzerin Larry ausfindig machen. Bei Larry angekommen ergreift sie kurzfristig den Körper der Ehefrau von Larry und tötet ihn und nimmt Sam als Geisel. Sie ruft Dean an und vereinbart ein Treffen mit ihm, um Sam gegen Henry und den Schlüssel einzutauschen. Bei diesem Treffen verletzt sie Henry zwar tödlich, aber er kann ihr einen Schuss mit einer Patrone, in die eine Teufelsfalle eingraviert ist, in den Kopf verpassen. Dadurch ist sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt und Dean kann ihr den Kopf abschlagen. Dean und Sam trennen ihre Hände und Füße ab und bewahren alle ihre Körperteile getrennt auf. thumb|leftNach einigen Monaten aber graben Sam und Dean Abaddon wieder aus, da sie sie für ein einfaches Opfer halten. Sam soll die Dämonin heilen, um die letzte Aufgabe der Dämonentafel zu erledigen, so dass die Tore zur Hölle für immer geschlossen werden. Während dieser Begegnung erfährt Abaddon, dass Crowley nun der König der Hölle ist, was sie sehr wütend macht. Sie schafft es, sich von der Kugel in ihrem Kopf und den Fesseln zu befreien, während Sam und Dean beschäftigt sind, und kann fliehen. Kurz darauf hört sie Crowleys Ruf nach Hilfe und findet ihn in Sams Gesellschaft, der anstatt Abaddon nun Crowley versucht zu exorzieren. Abaddon setzt Sam wieder außer Gefecht und widmet sich Crowley. Sie ist angewidert, zu erfahren, dass Crowley, der weit unter ihr in der Dämonenrangfolge steht, im Jahr 2013 König der Hölle ist. Sie will die Hölle übernehmen und Crowley töten. Sam kommt im letzten Moment hinzu, tränkt Abaddon mit heiligem Öl und setzt sie in Brand. Das tötet die Dämonin zwar nicht, zwingt sie aber, aus der Hülle von Josie Sands zu fliehen. Staffel 9 thumb|leftIn einer verfallenen Hütte haben vier Dämonen Abaddons verkohlte Überreste wieder zusammen gebastelt. Die Dämonenritterin ist entsetzt über den Zustand der Hölle und findet die Dämonen seien weich geworden. Sie erklärt Crowley für tot und will mit den Dämonen in die Hölle einkehren und die anderen Dämonen von Crowleys Joch befreien, so dass sie über die Erde herrschen können, mit Menschen und gefallenen Engeln als Untertanen. Eine der Dämonen ist nicht von Abaddon angetan. Zur Strafe schickt die Dämonenritterin sie zurück in die Hölle, wo sie Abaddons Rückkehr verkünden soll. Mit den verbliebenen drei Dämonen kapert sie einen Bus und lässt die drei Besitz von drei Soldaten auf Urlaub ergreifen, die sie für angemessenere Hüllen hält. Dann fangen sie eine Jägerin namens Tracey, die gerade einen Vampir geköpft hat. In der Zwischenzeit verhört Abaddon einen Jäger namens Pete und will herausfinden, wo die Winchesters sind. Als er nicht reden will, hängt sie ihn an einem Strick auf und foltert ihn. Etwas später ruft sie auf einem von Deans Handys an, als Kevin abnimmt. Sie gibt ihm eine Nachricht, die er kurz darauf an Dean weiterleitet. Abaddon habe Irv und Tracey als Geiseln und sie werde sie töten, wenn die Brüder sie nicht retten kommen. Dean weist Kevin an herauszufinden, ob und wie man Dämonenritter endgültig töten kann. thumb|leftDean und Sam machen sich auf den Weg zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, wissend, dass es eine Falle ist. Dean und Tracey, die inzwischen befreit wurde, treffen auf Abaddon. Tracey schießt mit Patronen, in die Dämonenfallen eingeritzt sind auf sie, doch die Dämonenritterin war vorbereitet und präsentiert Dean ihre kugelsichere Weste. Daraufhin schleudert er ihr eine Ladung Weihwasser ins Gesicht. Das setzt sie gerade lange genug außer Gefecht, dass Dean Tracey seine Autoschlüssel geben und sie weglaufen kann. Abaddon nimmt sich nun Dean vor. Sie will Crowley und im Gegenzug würde Dean einen schnellen Tod bekommen. Wenn er nicht darauf eingeht, hätte sie andere Pläne für ihn. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er eine perfekte Hülle für sie sein könnte und sie ihn bei all ihren Schandtaten zuschauen lassen würde. Bevor die Dämonen Sam töten können, übernimmt Gadreel die Kontrolle über Sams Körper und kann die drei Dämonen töten. Abaddon merkt, dass ein Engel in der Nähe ist, schleudert verärgert Dean durch ein Schaufenster und verschwindet dann. thumb|leftCrowley will ein Schrifstück nur übersetzen, wenn er mit Abaddon telefonieren darf. Als Crowley endlich zu Abaddon durchgestellt wird, kommt es zwischen den beiden prompt zum Disput. Der König der Hölle ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Abaddon die Deals nicht auslaufen lässt, sondern die Seelen der Leute verfrüht einholt. Die Dämonenritterin verkündet, dass seine Tage gezählt seien. Crowley sieht das anders und meint, dass Abaddon es ohne seine Loyalisten nicht schaffen würde. Sie ist deswegen nicht beunruhigt, schließlich habe er durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden seine Macht und seinen Einfluss verloren. Crowley mahnt, dass sie scheitern werde, doch sie sieht ihr Vorhaben nicht in Gefahr und beendet das Gespräch. Cecily gibt die Informationen an Abaddon weiter, dass Crowley sie um Hilfe gebeten hat. Abaddon ist gar nicht erfreut, dass die Dämonin auf beiden Seiten mitmischt, und tötet sie. thumb|left|206pxNach Gadreels Austreibung kehrt Crowley in seine eigene Hülle zurück, als Abaddon im Anmarsch ist. Crowley meint, die Winchesters und Castiel sollten sie ihm überlassen und zur Hintertür verschwinden. Da sie in keiner Position sind, selbst zu kämpfen, verschwinden sie tatsächlich. Abaddon will ihrem Widersacher sofort ihre Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen. Doch Crowley hält eine flammende Rede, in der er den Dämonen rät, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nach der Bitte, die Nachricht an die anderen Dämonen weiter zu leiten, verschwindet er mit einem Fingerschnippen. thumb|left|223pxJulia erzählt, wie Abaddon den Körper von Josie Sands übernahm, denn sie sei nachts durch Geräusche aufgewacht. Als sie diesen nachgehen wollte, habe sie eine der Schwestern überrumpelt und sie sei dann zusammen mit anderen Leuten in einem Raum an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden. Die Nonne, die sie überwältigt hatte, habe dann einen der Gefangenen zur Mutter Oberin gebracht. Bevor sie sich das nächste Opfer holen konnte, seien Josie und Henry aufgetaucht, die die besessenen Nonnen exorziert haben. Gegen die Mutter Oberin habe das allerdings nicht gewirkt und sie konnte Henry niederschlagen. Die Mutter Oberin habe sich dann beschwert, dass die Jäger sich ständig einmischen würden. Josie habe klargestellt, dass sie von den "Männer der Schriften" seien. Als der Dämon in der Mutter Oberin von Henry Besitz ergreifen wollte, um diese Geheimorganisation ein wenig auszuspionieren und dann zu vernichten, bot Josie ihren Körper im Tausch gegen Henrys an, angeblich da sie nützlicher sein könne. Der Dämon habe als wahren Beweggrund jedoch ihre Liebe für Henry erkannt und sich selbst als Abaddon zu erkennen gegeben. Schließlich habe Julia gesehen, wie Abaddon Josies Körper übernommen, Henry wieder auf die Beine gezogen und in ihrer Rolle als Josie ihm gegenüber behauptet hat, sie hätte den Exorzismus geschafft. thumb|leftAbaddon macht eine Zeitreise ins Schottland des 18. Jahrhunderts, um Crowleys Sohn Gavin, der kurz davor ist, mit einem Schiff in die neue Welt zu segeln, in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und ihn gegen Crowley als Druckmittel einzusetzen. Derweil hat Crowley eine Planungssitzung mit seinen treusten Untergebenen. Er meldet sich von seiner Auszeit zurück und meint, dass es nun das Wichtigste sei, Abaddon auszuschalten. Doch plötzlich taucht die Dämonenritterin auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass Crowleys Anhänger ihn verraten haben. Sie weiß, dass Dean das Kainsmal hat und Crowley plant, ihn sie mit der ersten Klinge umbringen zu lassen. Abaddon merkt an, dass der König der Hölle nach ihr der nächste auf Deans Liste sein wird. Sie schlägt Crowley einen Handel vor. Sie will, dass sie sich zusammen tun und die Winchesters töten und anschließend die Klinge vernichten, damit sie dann ihren Disput untereinander ausmachen können. Als Crowley nicht darauf eingehen will, lässt sie Gavin erscheinen. Der König der Hölle meint, dass ihm sein Sohn egal wäre, ein Standpunkt, den er früher schon einmal klar gemacht hatte. Abaddon entgegnet, dass er da noch nicht unter dem Einfluss der durch das Blut aufgenommenen Menschlichkeit stand. Um ihren Standpunkt zu untermauern, fängt sie an Gavin zu quälen. Für eine Weile thumb|leftzeigt sich Crowley unbeeindruckt, doch dann fordert er sie auf, damit aufzuhören. Nachdem Abaddon Gavin gefoltert hat, klären ihn Abaddon und Crowley über seine Identität und die Zeitreise auf. Dean betritt das Penthouse, wo er durch eine weitere Warnung Crowleys nicht ganz unvorbereitet auf Abaddon trifft. Es sieht zunächst so aus, als könne sie ihn spielend unter Kontrolle halten, doch Dean kann sich durch die Macht der Klinge und des Kainsmals kurzzeitig aus ihrem Bann lösen und versucht, mit der Klinge auf sie zuzugehen, doch dann wendet sie ihre Kraft erneut gegen ihn ein und schleudert ihn wieder gegen die Wand, wobei ihm die Klinge aus der Hand fällt. Abaddon fühlt sich siegessicher, doch Dean konzentriert sich und entwickelt dabei telekinetische Fähigkeiten, wodurch er die Klinge wieder an sich bringen kann. Kaum hat Dean die Klinge in seiner Hand, fällt Abaddons Bann abermals von ihm ab und es gelingt ihr nicht mehr Dean unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sam kommt gerade dazu, als sein Bruder Abaddon niederstreckt und dann wie ein Verrückter auf die Leiche einsticht. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Obwohl Abaddon ein schwarzäugiger Dämon war, war sie auch ein Ritter der Hölle und damit weitaus mächtiger als durchschnittliche Dämonen, was sie zu einem der mächtigsten Dämonen macht, die in der Serie auftauchen. Sie zeigte einige Kräfte, die entweder selten oder sogar unter hochrangigen Dämonen einzigartig sind. Abaddon schlachtete im Alleingang eine Gruppe von Ältesten der Männer der Schriften trotz ihres gewaltigen Wissens über Magie. Sie glaubte auch in der Lage zu sein, Crowley, den früheren König der Hölle, zu töten, obwohl Crowley auch behauptete, er könnte sie töten. Trotz Abaddons Macht war sie anfällig für einige dämonische Schwächen und hütete sich vor gefallenen niederen Engeln, da sie sich weigerte, auch nur einen einzigen zu kämpfen. Abaddons Schreie (oder sogar Präsenz) waren in der Lage, Donner und Blitze zu schlagen *'Telekinese' *'Dämonische Besessenheit' *'Biokinese' - Sie kann z.B. Menschen aus den Augen bluten lassen. *'Pyrokinese' - Sie kann Feuer kontrollieren und manipulieren (z.B. sie brannte das Versteck der "Männer der Schriften" nieder). *'Superstärke' *'Zauber '- Sie konnte durch einen Zauberspruch Henry Winchester in die Zukunft folgen. *'Immunität' - Sie blieb durch den Exorzismus unberührt und auch das Dämonenmesser konnte sie nicht töten, sondern nur schwächen. *'Biokinese' *'Taktiler Exorzismus' - Abaddon konnte andere Dämonen, wenn auch nur Niedere Dämonen austreiben. *'Fliegen' - Dämonen können in ihrer Rauchform fliegen. *'Teleportation' *'Terrakinese' - Abaddon konnte die Erde etwas zum beben bringen. *'Superausdauer' - Abaddon unterliegt nicht denn menschlichen Bedürfnissen und war mehrere Jahrtausende alt. Schwächen Obwohl sie ein Ritter der Hölle war und sie damit einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Dämonen der Schöpfung war, hatte Abaddon Schwächen, die allen Dämonen gemeinsam hatten. Aufgrund ihres Machtniveaus ist es jedoch sehr schwer, sie wirklich zu töten. *'Teufelsfalle' - Wie bei einem normalen Dämon kann sie durch eine Teufelsfalle festgenagelt werden. **'Teufelsfallenpatrone' - Die Patronen sind in der Lage, sie in ihrer Hülle einzusperren und Abaddons Kräfte zu binden. *'Dämonenmesser' - Das Messer kann sie zwar nicht töten, aber es schwächt sie und macht sie langsamer. *'Die erste Klinge' - Gilt als einzige bekannte Waffe, die Abaddon töten kann. *'Kainsmal' - Als Träger des Kainsmal war Dean Winchester resistent gegen ihre Telekinese, als Dean dann die erste Klinge in der Hand hatte wurde er völlig Immun gegen Abaddons Macht. *'Kain' - Da er alle Ritter der Hölle außer Abaddon getötet hatte und nicht wie angenommen, die Erzengel. *'Heiliges Öl' - Abaddon könnte durch Heilige Öl verletzt werden. *'Weihwasser' - Weihwasser verursacht Schmerzen bei Abaddon. *'Engel' - Abaddon floh vor dem geschwächten heruntergekommenen Engel Gadreel der vor kurzem Gefallen ist. Auftritte *Staffel 8 **''Wie die Zeit vergeht'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Die erste Klinge'' **''Abaddons Plan'' **''König der Verdammten'' *Staffel 12 **''Familienduell'' (Rückblende) Trivia *Abaddon sagte zu Dean Winchester, dass sein Körper eine perfekte Hülle ist, seit dem sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat und dass sie so viele Schweinereien versuchen könnte. Galerie abaddon 1.jpg|Abaddon abaddon 2.jpg|Abaddon 2 abaddon 3.jpg|Abaddon 3 abaddon 4.png|Abaddon 4 abaddon 5 gif.gif|Abaddon telefoniert abaddon 6 gif.gif|Abaddon stirbt abaddon 7.jpg|Abaddon mit einer Engelsklinge Abaddonx.jpg|Abaddon Abadon8.jpg|Abaddon Download (1).jpg Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Herrscher der Hölle Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Höhere Dämonen Kategorie:Hochrangige Dämonen